This invention relates to a track device for a merchandising display shelf, and, more particularly, to a gravity feed track device for articles on the shelf, particularly bottles, to slide along.
A display rack unit is assembled from multiple track devices for merchandising articles such as bottled on canned drink products. The display rack unit typically includes a plurality of elongated track devices detachably interconnected in side-by-side relationship at adjacent sidewalls. The number of track devices used to assemble the display rack unit is determined such that the size of the unit is suitable for placement onto an existing display shelf in a retail environment to fill the width of the shelf.
Articles in the track can be moved from the rear to the front for dispensing one at a time using pusher mechanisms or using gravity. Pusher mechanisms have many separate components that increase the cost and complexity of the track devices. Gravity feed track devices are typically less expensive and simpler than pusher devices. Gravity feed can be achieved easily with a simple track device when the shelf on which the track device rests is inclined. When the shelf is not inclined but has an upwardly extending rear lip, ledge or back stop, gravity feed is still easily achieved with a simple track device that rests on the back stop to raise the rear of the device. For other flat shelves, the track device itself must provide the incline.
One device that provides the incline is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,090 wherein a display unit with rollers disposed on an incline to effect gravity feed. The unit includes a horizontal bottom panel and a vertical rear panel that support roller supports which are inclined. While gravity feed is achieved with the incline, rollers and other structural components are required thereby increasing cost and complexity. Also, the incline is a permanent part of the structure making the unit useable only with flat shelves. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a cost effective, relatively simple track device that can be used with both flat and inclined shelves.
An unfortunate problem with beverage bottles in track devices is that the product labels do not always face forward thereby obscuring product identification. Some track devices have a front piece that provides an area for a product label along the bottom of the front piece. While such an area on the front piece improves product identification, the area sometimes obscured by the shelving or the refrigerator unit. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have track device with a front piece or front segment that provides a product identification area that is not obscured by the shelf or the refrigerator unit.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to present the invention, an elongate display track device for receiving a row of articles for sliding movement therealong comprises front and rear track segments. The front track segment has base wall with opposed sidewalls upstanding from the base wall.
The rear track segment has a base wall with opposed sidewalls upstanding from the base wall. The base wall has top and bottom surfaces and defines first and second openings disposed between the sidewalls. Each opening has first and second opposed edges. A rear end wall is attached to the base wall and the sidewalls. A first flange is attached to the bottom surface of the base wall adjacent the first edge of the first opening and extends toward the second edge of the first opening. A second flange is attached to the rear end wall adjacent the second edge of the second opening and extends therefrom toward the first edge of the second opening and toward the first flange. A foot is attached to the first and second flanges and extends downwardly from the bottom surface of the base wall.
The foot and the base wall are connected at an angle so that when the foot is oriented vertically the base wall slants downwardly with the second opening being at a higher elevation than the first opening. The angle permits the foot to stand upright with the base wall of the track device slanted downward toward the front for urging the containers toward the front.
The foot has a plurality of parallel ribs extending downwardly from a bottom portion of the foot. The ribs are adapted to engage wires of a wire shelf to prevent lateral movement of the foot thereby making the inclined track device more stable.
The front segment has first and second upwardly extending arms adjustably attached thereto Each arm has a top portion and a bottom portion with a scalloped surface. A product identification panel is attached to the top portion of the arms. Each sidewall of the front track segment defines a channel that extends transversely along the sidewall perpendicular to the base wall of the front track segment. Each channel has a detent at a top portion thereof adapted to engage the scalloped surface of the bottom portion of one of the arms so that the height of the product identification panel can be adjusted.